Odd Couples
by bookworm3
Summary: What if Corrie was the one helping London get Trevor? Would Trevor fall for her? I added some scenes in especially the future one! TrevorCorrie


**Okay, like I said I was gonna make an oneshot on the eppie 'Odd Couples' as if Corrie was there. Review and tell me if you like!**

**Odd Couples**

Today was a normal day like everyday. Maddie's shift had just ended and Corrie was now coming in. Corrie was reading a magazine at the candy counter when London and Maddie came over to talk.

"Hey Corrie, what's up?" asked London and Corrie shrugged.

"Not much" Corrie responded and London noticed a bulletin.

"Moseby, Corrie, Maddie, what's a merit schoolar?" London asked.

"Um London, you pronounce it merit scholar" Maddie corrected.

"Oh! It's one of those freaky nerd people!" London exclaimed and Corrie jokingly rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine.

"Yeah people who can actually pronounce the word scholar!" Moseby said and Maddie and he laughed. London glared at them and Moseby walked away.

"Uh! Just what I need! Freaky ugly nerds going around my hotel!" London said.

"Oh come on! Not all nerds look ugly!" Maddie explained. Then two really ugly guys who had merit scholar name tags made their way to the check in counter.

"You are messing with the point!" Maddie yelled at them and Corrie chuckled.

"Ooh that scholar is cute!" London gushed looking at a guy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a button blue shirt, blue eyes, and a merit scholar name tag.

"Yeah he is!" Maddie agreed.

"Called him!" London exclaimed and was about to go to him when Maddie pulled her back.

"What are you thinking? He is a merit scholar! That guy wouldn't give you the time of day! Right Corrie?" Maddie stated and Corrie looked up.

"Why would I ask him what time of day it is?" London asked.

"Well she got me" Corrie said jokingly as London skipped up to the guy and taped him on the shoulder.

"Hi! I'm London!" she said loudly.

"Hi, I'm Trevor" the guy said a little taken back.

"So are you here for the merit scholar thing?" London asked glancing at Maddie and London.

Trevor looked over to where she looked and saw a blonde who seemed to be glaring at London. Then, there was this really beautiful brunette who had looked up from a magazine to see what was going on. She had flowing curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a soft yet exotic face, and soft kissable lips.

Trevor shook his head, _'I don't even know this girl and already I want to kiss her?' _Trevor turned his attention back to London.

"Do you want to go get some candy with me? I could introduce you to my two friends over there!" London said pointing to the direction of the brunette and the blonde. Thinking it would be a good opportunity to meet the brunette he agreed. They walked over to the candy counter with Maddie staring at Trevor and Corrie at her magazine.

"Trevor, I'd like you to meet Maddie Fitzpatrick" London introduced while Maddie shook his hand.

"Um, a pleasure?" Trevor asked.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine!" Maddie said giggling.

"Oh and Trevor this is my best friend Corrie Santos" London again introduced. Corrie looked up at the sound of her name and immediately got lost in Trevor's blue eyes while Trevor got lost in her brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Trevor" he said dazedly still staring into her eyes. _'Man this reminds me of the song Just a Dream by Jump 5! When I look in your eyes I see a whole different sky, like I've never seen before' _

"I'm Corrie" she said also in a daze still shaking eachothers hand. Trevor realized this and pulled hi hand back. They both blushed.

"So Trevor, might I ask you what the time of day it is?" London asked Trevor. _'Hm, maybe I can make Corrie jealous!' _

"Hm I think its time to take a pretty girl to lunch" he said offering his arm with London gladly taking it. London looked back and stuck her tongue out at Maddie. Maddie gasped and walked away. Corrie stayed there deep in thought, _Trevor… wow that's a really nice name!' _

**An hour later **

Corrie still had her shift for another two hours. Then Zack and Cody came up to her .

"Hey other sweet thang!" Zack greeted while Cody said a normal hello.

"Let me guess, two milk chocolate MM's?" Corrie asked. For some reason they always picked that on Sundays.

"Yes please!" they both said. They paid and received their candy and headed towards the skate park. Then Trevor and London came in laughing.

"London you are so assertive!" Trevor complimented glancing at Corrie who was watching.

"Well I do, asservisise" London said shaking her hips a little and they laughing.

"London, do you know what assertive means?" Moseby asked.

"Of course I do! That's why I am a merit scholar" London said glancing at Trevor and Corrie raised her eyebrows.

"London, small talk" Moseby asked pulling London away. Trevor saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Corrie.

"Hey, um, Corrie right?" Trevor asked and Corrie nodded.

"So, do you like London?" Corrie asked him.

"Um yeah she's good" Trevor said uncertainly and Corrie giggled. _It's so crazy how you make go crazy, everytime that I'm near you. Great! There goes that song again! _

"Can I have peanut butter MM's? Don't laugh because I like them!" Trevor pleaded and Corrie giggled.

"Trev its okay! I like them too! Care to share?" Corrie asked as she took the money he handed her.

"Sure. Hey I just noticed… no one's ever called me Trev. I like it!" Trevor said and Corrie smiled. They kept on smiling at eachother until London came and pulled London away.

"London! What's up?" Corrie asked her.

"Trevor! I couldn't understand one word he said today!" London gushed.

"What was he talking about?" Corrie asked.

"I dunno, math, science! That stuff" London exclaimed.

"Didn't Maddie tell you not to try and go out with him?" Corrie asked.

London scoffed, "When have I ever listened to Maddie?"

"Well, um… yeah I got nothin'!" Corrie said then Maddie came over.

"Still wanting to go out with the scholar?" she asked.

"Yep!"

Corrie went back to the candy counter while Trevor came over to them.

"London, how would you like to go to an art museum with me next Saturday?" Trevor asked and London said yes. When Trevor left London turned to Corrie and Maddie.

"HELP ME!"

**Friday**

"Moseby! Which statements of these make me sound more smartical?" London asked.

"One that doesn't have the word smartical in it" Moseby said and London started ripping many papers up.

"London! Corrie and I came up with a solution! Here's a chip" Maddie said handing her the chip.

"Ooh I love chocolate! London said putting it in her mouth and spitting and out, Ew! That's not chocolate!" she said handing the chip to Corrie.

"No it's a- very wet- computer chip so Maddie and I can communicate with you on your date with Trevor and tell you what he means. Put it in your ear!" Corrie instructed.

"Now, you have to repeat everything we say" Maddie said and London repeated.

"Not yet London" and London repeated again.

"Okay Maddie, I'm gonna pay you 100 bucks" Maddie said.

"Maddie… not gonna happen!" London scoffed and Corrie chuckled.

**Saturday**

Everything was going great. London had screwed up a little but Corrie helped out. Maddie was busy staring at the art but she was actually staring at Trevor.

"What do you want to do since you're in Polici?" Corrie asked and London repeated.

"Um, I want to go from mayor, governor, president, and talk show host!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Ooh! Maybe I could be vice talk show host!" London declared wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey Trevor, what do you want to do to help the environment?" Corrie said so London asked.

"Um, I already think there are too many restrictions towards the environment" Trevor responded lying through his teeth. He only said it because London didn't seem like the girl to care. He had started to like her but only because she started reminding him of Corrie.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A JERK?!" Corrie yelled and London repeated.

"Um, excuse me?" Trevor asked confused. Apparently London did care.

"Tell that jerk that jerks like him is what is killing our planet!" Corrie demanded.

"I'd rather not!" London stated.

"Rather not what?" Trevor asked.

"Tell you that jerks like you is what is killing our planet… you are so fired!" London said to Trevor then Corrie.

"I don't work for you!" Trevor said.

"You know what? Neither do I! And you can tell mister merit scholar- hello" Corrie said stopping mid sentence because Trevor had caught her.

"Corrie why are you here and why are you insulting me?" Trevor asked astonished.

"I'm London's brain. I've been talking to you all day and I can't take much more of your trash talk!" Corrie said throwing the speaker to the ground making London yelp in pain.

"Wait! The truth is, Corrie's been coaching me through this computer chocolate chip" London said holding the chip.

"Wait, why would you need coaching? And wait did she just say computer chocolate chip?" he asked Corrie and she nodded.

"Nuff said" said Corrie.

"Truth is, I'm not smart. I don't have any idea of what you were talking to me about!" London said.

"So everything we talked about the past few hours really wasn't your opinion?" asked Trevor sadly.

"Nope! Oh, except for the banana nut part! They're soft from the banana yet nutty from the nuts!" London stated and Trevor looked at Corrie.

"It doesn't get any deeper than that. Well nut girl here will probably vote for you, unlike me!" Corrie stated.

"Well I don't need the vote of some tree hugger!" Trevor shot back. _'_Although_ I wouldn't mind your vote' _

Scoffs, "If you keep it up there won't be any trees left to hug!"

"Next you're gonna say factories are to blame for pollution!"

"Yes, cuz they're to blame!"

"You bleeding hard mineral!"

"Establishment puppet!"

'_Oh, what the heck! I've wanted to do this since I met you' Trevor thought._

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?!" Trevor asked/yelled.

"I'm surprised someone as smart of you would have to ask!" Corrie yelled and she pulled him closer and their lips met in a hot and fiery kiss. A kiss they had been wanting to share since they first laid eyes on eachother.

"I hate you!" Corrie yelled playfully as they pulled away.

"I hate you more!" Trevor responded pulling her back into another kiss.

After London and Maddie had left, Trevor drove Corrie home. It wasn't and awkward silence they were in, more of a comfortable silence. Trevor walked into Corrie's house and they sat on the couch together.

"Trevor, did you mean to kiss me at the museum or was it just in the moment?" Corrie asked turning her face towards him. They were sitting next to eachother very closely.

"To tell you the truth… I had wanted to kiss you ever since the first time I saw you. It was like… Love at first sight" Trevor said caressing her cheek lovingly. Corrie smiled.

"Would you like to do it again?" Corrie asked. Trevor smiled and pulled Corrie into a soft and gentle kiss. It wasn't rushed like in the museum, the kiss was slow and sweet. Both pulled back with smiles on their faces.

**6 years later **

Trevor was at a family/ friend graduation party looking for a certain someone. Finally he spotted her talking to Maddie and London. He snuck up behind her and motioned for the other two girls to say a word. Trevor picked her up and swung her around.

"Trevor! Put me down!" the girl screeched giggling.

"What did you say Corrie? Swing you faster?" Trevor asked playfully and put her down.

"How is my lovely girlfriend doing tonight?" Trevor asked Corrie and she smiled.

The two had been together for the past six years and he couldn't be anymore happier. He knew that Corrie was the one.

"I'm doing fine" she said and leaned up and put a soft and sweet kiss on his lips.

"Ew you guys! Don't have to see that!" London said and two familiar blondes came over.

"Hey guys! Happy graduation!" Two 19 year old Zack and Cody said.

"Thanks"

"Hey Trev, you ready?" Zack asked Trevor and he nodded.

"Ready for what?" Corrie asked confused. Trevor chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"You'll see" with that he went up to the stage where Tapeworm was on the drums and Zack on the guitar, Max on bass, and Trevor with a mike.

"May I have Corrie Santos come up here?" he asked and Corrie walked up to him.

"Okay Corrie, sit on the stool and this is for you" Trevor said as Zack started with a solo and Trevor started singing.

**When I look in your eyes**

**I see a whole different sky**

**Like I've never seen before **

**And when I hear your voice,**

**It's like a song that I can listen to over again**

**It's so crazy how you make me go crazy**

**Every time that I'm hear near you**

**'Cause you're just a dream**

**This is my reality, totally insanity**

**If I could be in your dream**

**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you**

**You're just a dream, just a dream**

**When I picture the world it takes me to the sun**

**I think about the way you smile and the words you say **

**Always seem to change**

**The world that I've been livin' in**

**It's so crazy how you make me go crazy **

**Every time that I'm near you**

**'Cause you're just a dream**

**This is my reality, totally insanity**

**If I could be in your dream**

**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you**

**You're just a dream, just a dream**

**More than my Imagination could ever see**

**You're just a dream**

**If I could be with you**

**'Cause you're just a dream**

**This is my reality, totally insanity**

**If I could be in your dream**

**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you**

**You're just a dream, just a dream**

**'Cause you're just a dream**

**This is my reality, totally insanity**

**If I could be in your dream**

**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you**

**You're just a dream, just a dream**

Trevor finished perfectly and looked at Corrie. She had tears of happiness running through her face.

"Hey don't cry. I'll try and be better next time" Trevor said wiping her tears away.

"No Trevor, that was the most beautiful you've ever done for me!" Corrie exclaimed as she jumped off the stool and hugged Trevor and he hugged back.

"Well, can it be the second?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor what are you- gasps" Corrie said as Trevor got on one knee and took a velvet box out to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Corrie Santos, words have to expression to how I feel about you. I love you more than anything in this universe. The past six years you have no idea how happy I've been with you and I want to be with you forever. There is only one way I can do that. Corrie Santos, love of my life, will you marry me?" Trevor stated.

Corrie was speechless and the she shrieked, "Yes Trevor! I'd be crazy to say no!" Trevor laughed and put the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her as everyone clapped and cheered. Trevor swung her around while they kissed.

"You know we make a very odd couple!" Trevor commented, his forehead leaning on Corrie's.

"Yeah we do, but we also make the perfect couple" Corrie said and the both leaned in for another sweet kiss. Knowing that they would forever more be happy together.

**There's the oneshot I said I'd make! My first TSL so no flames please! The song used in this chapter is "Just A Dream" by Jump 5. You Guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
